Kyuubi Uchiha
Kyuubi Uchiha is a shinigami (death god) he is the son of Itachi Uchiha. He has one child named Shikadai Uchiha, who Shikamaru believes is his son. Background Kyuubi grew up without his father and his mom died giving birth so that left him parent less until his uncle sasuke took care of him. His cousin sarada was born when he was 11; he thought she was his sister. Kyuubi Uchiha was a very demonic child, even compared to Naruto, he was demonic. The 3rd Hokage agreed with everyone and if that wasn't bad enough he dominated the academy. He was ranked 2nd in the village, the 1st was Chishiki Otsutsuki who passed on his 1st day in the academy. He was 3 years old at the time. Two years later he joined the ANBU Black Ops. He was better than his father who became an ANBU member at age 8. He ended up joining the Akatsuki at age 5 and taught Orochimaru at age 5. Personality While creepy at times, Kyuubi is a great friend to have. He is funny but slightly idiotic. Appearance Kyuubi uchiha wears the normal headband from the leaf village around his waist He wears a leather jacket and has the kunai and shuriken holder on his right leg. After he left the academy, he started to wear a scythe on his back. When he enters Shinigami mode, his Death Style and Yin Style mix and condense into a black cloak around him. Abilities He knows the red lotus secret, which he can teach to other secret jutsu users, increasing their ninjutsu's power. Furthermore, he can increase the power of all fire-style using ninja by coating their jutsu in flames, even if it's taijutsu. He can increase power of ninjutsu by using genjutsu,he can use his chakra to allow his allies to gain chakra faster. When he defeats enemies with jutsu (and he deals extra damage to clones, puppets, and summons) he gets a “little” bloodthirsty. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Kekkai Genkai Sharingan Kyuubi has trained his Sharingan to the point of four tomoe. Mongekyou Sharingan Eternal Mongekyou Sharingan Rinnegan Tailed Beast Abilities Jutsu Some of his jutsu are seen above. The others include: * Shinigami Mode * Yin Style: Destruction Jutsu * Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu * Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu * Sealing Jutsu: Seal of Red Lotus * Illusion: Mirroring Vision * Fire Style: Flame Jutsu * Feather Illusion Jutsu * Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu * Fire Style: Celestial Prison Jutsu * Fire Style: Burning Ash Pile * Genjutsu: Mirror Return * Oboro Clone Jutsu * Death Mirage * Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu (with Scythe) * Soul Reap Jutsu * Mass Soul Reap Jutsu Before Start of Series Part 1 Interlude Part 2 Blank Period New Era Trivia Quotes (to iruka in academy)¨The Meaning To Life Is Death¨ (To team 7)¨My name is Kyuubi Uchiha But you can call me Death¨ "For the honor of my clan" "The flame of Konoha will be stronger" Category:Characters